<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck at home by Raythefanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329407">Stuck at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic'>Raythefanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravesbeaks week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Realtionship, Fluff, M/M, farther son bonding, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Falcon spending time alone with Boyd, wanting to try and spend time with him and make a connection Falcon decides to do something he always wanted to do as kid but never could with his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravesbeaks week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5. Of gravesbeaks week. <br/>Slightly inspired by some headcannons talked over this family, with my buddies madamkezzie and Dorkycrow. <br/>I wanted to touch on the relationship dynamic between falcon and boyd in this one. And I just like the idea of a baby Falcon once being a scout</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5. Stuck at home/family</p><p>Falcon was peacefully enjoying his morning jog going on his usual path. Taking in the fresh crisp morning air. It was usually his only real alone time, when he can just think and reflect a little as well. He had many things on his mind lately all revolving around a small little parrot that became a sudden part of his life. Being a parent was a bit more than he thought at first, the bullying was one thing. There was just more still. As the way, the little boy would look at him, just tended to put Falcon into a bit of fear. Like Boyd was always expecting something from him, things Falcon just couldn’t give to Boyd. </p><p>Mark was better at this somehow. He just got along with Boyd so well constantly the two would do the little gun shooting gesture that Mark enjoyed to do. Always calling Boyd by different nicknames even. He had no issue showing affection to Boyd as well, always taking pictures of him or with him when he felt Boyd was being cute. Ruffling up his hair and getting Boyd to smile when he did. Falcon let out a soft sigh as he slowed his pace to walk instead. </p><p>Falcon was a bit surprised to see how well Mark seemed to take to the whole parent thing. Mark didn’t seem too fond of kids but Boyd being an android may have something to do with how Mark came to embrace it so well. Falcon did care for Boyd of course it was just harder for him it was easy to play the part with Mark around but he still kept some distance. </p><p>A drop of rain pulled Falcon from his line of thought as he looked up to the sky seeing the clouds getting dark. Deciding it was best to head back home for now.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“It’ll only be for a little while then I’ll be home, don’t worry about it so much,” Mark said over the phone.</p><p>“I’ve never been around him when it’s just me. He can’t go out in this rain either.”</p><p>“Chill babe it’ll be fine he’s just a kid. Ugh I have to go now love you.” </p><p>Falcon sighed after hearing the call end and then looked at the screen in silence. He figured he should at least check on Boyd, as he made his way up the stairs to Boyd’s room. He peeked inside and found Boud sitting in the window sill staring out of it to watch the rain.</p><p>“Boyd” Falcon called out to let him know he was entering the room. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Watching the rain father” He answered then looked at Falcon as he pointed to the window “I’m having the raindrops race each other see.”</p><p>“Race?”</p><p>Boyd gestured for Falcon to come over and then pointed out two drops on the window “See pick one and then keep track as it starts to fall first drop to hit the end of the window wins the race.” Boyd explained happily as they watched two raindrops move their way down the glass. </p><p>Falcon just smiled back as Boyd seemed to keep himself entertained easily. Though he remembered being able to do the same at his age. Always imagining things helped to pass the time when he got bored. Looking out windows and creating up games or stories in his head. Though it was more for distraction. His parents didn’t really do fun things with him either. Falcon then remembered something he always wanted to do as a kid but his mother would never allow it. Said it was just going to make a mess in the house and she didn’t want to clean it up or have her clean blankets and such laying all over the floor. </p><p>“Boyd would you like to do something else than watch the rain?”</p><p>“Do you mean with you?” </p><p>Falcon just smiled seeing how hopeful Boyd seemed to be at that idea alone then nodded to answer. Boyd smiled brightly and got down from the window sill as quickly as he could scrambling onto the floor. Then he looked up to his father with anticipation at what he had planned.</p><p>“Of course! What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Ever make a fort before?”</p><p>Boyd shook his head to answer but his smile didn’t fade as Falcon took out his phone and looked it up to give Boyd a visual. His yellow eyes grew bigger as he looked at the blankets and pillows that made up the fort in the picture.</p><p>“What do we do?” Boyd asked as he smiled even more not looking away from the image as he started to imagine their own fort.</p><p>“We gather up blankets and pillows and pick out a good spot and get to work,” Falcon said as he put his phone into his pocket. </p><p>“Oh how many? All of them? We could make a huge one that way!” Boyd exclaimed as he couldn’t help but think up different possibilities of what they could do with more materials to work with.</p><p>“Well I don’t think.” Falcon trailed off looking at Boyd who was starting to bounce in place, the wheels in his mind turning like crazy, he just smiled “Sure.” </p><p>Boyd jumped up and flew off in his burst of excitement as he flew out of his room to go get all the blankets and pillows he could find in the house. With how much he came back with Falcon looked them over and decided the living room would be a good place for their fort. Gathering everything up and more on their way down. They started to get to work Falcon moved and tipped over any furniture they could use. Boyd and Falcon tossed blankets and pillows on to the floor to make it nice and soft. Draping more blankets over the furniture using the biggest sheets so they could make the fort stretch out as far as they wanted. Once they had finished the living room looked like a giant canopy. Boyd rolled around over the pillow and blankets on the floor laughing as he took in the sight of the fort they finished. Falcon sat down once their work was done.</p><p>“Can we keep it up the rest of the day and watch movies?” Boyd asked as he looked to Falcon not wanting their fun to end just yet.      </p><p>Falcon just smiled hearing Boyd wanted to spend more time with him then thought for a moment “Sure, we could even make some snacks like we're having an indoor camping trip. I think we could make up some s’mores even.”</p><p>Boyd sat up and tilted his head slightly “S’ mores?” </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mark opened the front door of the house as dramatically as he could and let out the best-aggravated sigh he could muster upon his return from a boring day at work. He then stood in silence waiting for a response and opened an eye when he didn’t get one. He huffed a bit and begrudgingly moved from the doorway so he could see where they were. Stopping when hearing some laughing from the living room. He needed a double-take when seeing the room was fully transforming into a blanket and pillow heaven. Taking a quick picture of the sight because he had to admit it was impressive. He was about to make up a tweet when hearing Falcon’s laugh this time and made his way over to the inside peeking in to see Boyd and Falcon sitting inside playing some movie on the tv that they moved and had set up securely inside with them. Boyd happily sat in Falcon’s lap as they watched together. Mark then flopped down inside the fort reenacting his entrance from before to get their attention on to him now. </p><p>“Dad you’re home!” Boyd said then held his arms up to gesture to the fort around them “Did you see what we made today?” </p><p>Mark smiled and sat up moving over to sit near them “I did, it's a really impressive one sport. Very Beaks style”</p><p>“Father told me how to do it then we made s’more too!”</p><p>Mark looked over to Falcon who hadn’t stopped smiling since Mark came into the fort. </p><p>"Well we couldn't do it the way the WJD handbook would say but we made it work still."</p><p>"WJD?" Boyd asked Falcon unfamiliar with that term.</p><p>"Oh yeah you were like a scout as a kid."</p><p>"A junior woodchuck" Falcon corrected with some pride.</p><p>"What's that?" Boys said feeling more curious now. </p><p>"Group of the stick in the muds who can't live without rules and order," Mark answered </p><p>"Its a scout group where you learn things like rope tiring, camping skills, and more. You even get to earn badges to show each thing you accomplished." Falcon said to counter Mark's answer </p><p>"Oh like our fort?" Boyd asked then thought about it "do you think I could join it?"</p><p>"You want to?" Mark said surprised</p><p>Boyd nodded and smiled brightly "then I can learn all the things father did when he was a kid."</p><p> </p><p>Falcon felt a bit of pride with that response then thought about it himself it was a good idea. Give Boyd a chance to learn useful skills, and he could meet other kids like himself. </p><p>"I think it's a good idea, and I can help you with the scout duties and tasks I still remember a lot of the handbook information as well." </p><p>Boyd smiled at that idea and then looked to Mark to see what he thought. Mark just shrugged and nodded.</p><p>"If you wanna sleep in the dirt I won't stop you." </p><p>"Do you still have anything from then father?" Boyd asked Falcon wanting to know more about the whole woodchuck thing.</p><p>"I think I have the handbook and my sash in a box somewhere in our closet of you wanna take a look."</p><p>Boyd hopped off Falcon's lap and took off as an answer. Mark moved over to sit closer to Falcon as they watched him take off. Then held his phone out to show the picture he took of the two of them laughing in the fort together. </p><p>"I think you were worried for nothing tough guy." Mark teased a little.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>